universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Palutena's guidances (super nova battle)
Intro: (we open as we see pit, palutena, and viridi, sitting around when suddenly a letter pops out and it reads dear kid icarus characters we would like to have you do guidances on our characters i have been waiting for this since super smash bros lawl salmfest so come if you desire they then nod to each other and enter a portal to the game) Robot Jones pit: woah lady palutena there is a robot here palutena: that my dear pit is robot jones he is a teenage robot pit: teenage robot how old is he> viridi: robot's never reveal their age pit plautena: just so you know pit robot jones was a show on cartoon network about a treenage robot who attendinf high school and facing real life situations such as fitting in pit: woah sounds like me on earth viridi: you actualyl did that pit: no but i know i would feel like that viridi: *sigh* figures Snake Eyes: pit: woah who is this guy he looks cool plautena: this is snake eyes he is a ninja for the gi joe organization pit: no wonder he is silent storm shadow: i will say pit: wha!! who are you? storm shadow: i am storm shadow snake eyes nemesis and brother pit: woah talk about sibling rivalry strom sahdow: yes jsut so you know snake eyes is known for his stealth being a ninja and all he will also has reflexes like a cat so watch out pit: okay wil ldo Kevin (mascot prep): pit: what the? plautena: something wrong pit? pit: yeah he looks weird germ: that would be Kevin my friend pit: gahH what are you? germ: the names germ since i am one pit: are you a bad guy?! germ: no i was though till kevin and i became friends at mascot prep pit: isn't that where school mascots learn how to raise spirits viridi: not exactly you see these are corpaorate mascots germ: yeah and kevin is the only one without a product pit: wow poor guy must be hard germ: not really we made a jingle together and won the school over Gorilla (Glove and Boots): palutena: pit you look scared pit: of course i am this guy is a gorilla viridi: that is his name don;t wear it out pit" a gorilla named gorilla wow imaginative viridi: well he is really strong but all he says is meh pit: wow a animal of few words then plautena: yeah anyway this gorilla is part of a youtube channel called glove and boots pit: oh yeha no wonder he looked familliar you think he could show me how to dance? viridi: proabaly your dances skills are strocious pit: hey!! iron fist (marvel): pit: hye look it's iron fist i uses to read his comics viridi: nerd!! pit: hey!!!! plautena: now now you too anyway iron fist is a member of a Japanese clan he is quite skilled in martia larts pit: guess i will have to keep my guard up viridi: yeah nerd pit: hey!! palutena: *sigh* why do i even bother? Foxy the Pirate Fox: pit: oh man this guy?!? plautena: what wrong pit? pit: i know this guy it's foxy viridi: yo ushould be he is an animatronic who caused the bite of 87 pit: i thought that was mangle viridi: well many people say that because of mangles attack animation palutena: either way watch out this one scream and your dead that and he will stuff you in a suit for his victory pit: gahH! i think i don;t want pizza now Hitmontop" pit: woah it's a pokemon palutena: that's right pit and that partucular one is hitmontop there are also hitmonlee and hitmonchan pit: man how many types of hitmons are there? plautena: just those Marceline the Vampire Queen: pit: woah who is this girl? palutena: that my firend is marceline she is the vampire queen pit: isn;t she a little young? palutena: you woudl be surprised viridi: yeah she is thr youngest but her dad wants he to rule the nightosphere but she doesn't want to pit" i wouldn;t balme her too much responsibility Rikku pit: woah who this girL? palutena: that rikku she is from final fantasy before her mother died in final fantasy x her mother died of a faulty machina and her father is cid of the al bhed faction pit: so does that make her an al bhed girl? palutena; yes indeed she might be older now but she might still be a young girl at heart pit: i hope so i need all the help i can get viridi: oh pit Bender pit: another robot really? palutena: well pit this one is not as light hearted as you think this is bender pit: from futurama? palutena: yes bender is actually a drunk robot though he seems to be fowl mouthed and all that edgey stuff fry: yeah not to mention he usually gets in bizzare situations pit: woah!! fry: hello i am fry i was a pizza delivery man who was frozen in time pit: i know i used to watch the show sorry about your second cancelation fry: oh it's okay futurama recently had a crossover with the simpsons pit: oh man that was proabaly cool fry: yeah we were trying to figure out the killer of a certain someone the killer was marge and the victim was ralph pit: oh no first krustovinksi and now ralph fry: don'y worry it's non cannon Shao Kahn: pit: woah thsi guy looks powerful palutena: indeed that is shoa kah nlord of mortal kombat pit: gahh a mortal kombatl character? viridi: bingo not only that but he can tear you apart in two pit: ehh! palutena: well whatever the case try to defeat him using your holy arrows he seems to be a demon maybe that will work pit: it better cause i thinki wanna live Swagger Soaring Eagle: pit: uh plautena i think we just spotted an oddball character plautena: indeed that is the swagger soaring eagle he was jack swaggers mascot pit: waht happened? palutena: i don't know although he did fight hornswoggle pit: oh well atleast i know we are both flying characters and i wil lprobaly best him in flight viridi: you wish the eagle is the fastest bird there is pit: yeha but i am the fastest flying angel viridi: *sihg* how di i knwo you were gonna say that? Brock Lesnar: pit: hey is that? plautena: yep pit: oh man the beast is back plautena: yeah he recently lost the champiosnhip to roman reigns but now he is mad he even went boy mode on a cameraman pit: oh dear someone needs help like dainiel bryan viridi: bad joke!! pit: well atleast you like it right lady palutena? plautena: not really pit: everyone is a ciritc Fawful: pit: woah thsi guy has bad english paluttena: that is fawlfu he is know for bad grammer viridi: he is just so evil palutena: indeed he has been the main antagonist for the mario and luigi sereis superstar saga and bowsers inside story pit: wow i am guessing that fawful caused all the problems viridi: you could say that Star Butterfly: pit: hey who is this? marcos: i cna explain pit; woah who are yooy? marcos: marcos anyway that perso nyour facing is none other then star butterfly my friend form another planet she was banished to here for being bad she also has a unicron head as her friend also a wand that has migicial powers pit: wow waht a woman! marcos: hey back of she is mine! pit: darn Pre Mangle: pit: woah mangle? palutena: yes pit only this is what she looked like in the old days pit: then they must've time traveled viridi: actually people have been making fanarts like this ever since ffive nights at freddy;s 2 came out pit: well this is awkward plautena: how pit? pit: cause ikinda like thsi version of mangle palutena and viridi: gahh pit!! Vivitrus: pit: okay i know legos are the thing these days but really why him? palutena: that is vivitrus he is a master of knowledge pit: yeah too bad he dies viridi: aw man spoiler alert pit! pit: oops sorry viridi palutean: anyway yes it is true he is known for magic though and came back as a ghost viridi: you too uggh!! palutena: uh hehe sorry anyway be careful of his attacks they are really brutal pit: don;t worry i will Secret Squirrel: pit; squirrel ahh! palutena: what's wrong pit scared of squirrels pit: yes viridI: well yo ushould be afriad of this one this is secret squiree lhe is a secret agent he has a tool for ever y situation pit: oh man palutena: don;t worry if you dodge his attacks at the right time i am sure you will be fine pit: i hope so * gulps* Agent P: pit: another secret agent what gives? paluttena: well he probaly wanted to join pit: fine palutena: jsut so you know pit perry is known for his quick wits and martial arts skills pit: well i better get to it then palutena: also he has a gadget fore every situation pit: woah deja vu Lola Bunny: pit: woah a anthropomorphic rabbit palutena: that is lola bunny bugs bunny's girlfriend pit; woah he is lucky palutena: indeed loa in first appeared in space jam as a tomoby like basketball player in the looney tunes show theyy changed her personality so now she is what bugs calls crazy pit: oh man waht a way to evovle plautena: she was also a pizza delivery girl in the comics pit: i wouldn't mind ordering pizzas fro mher palutena: pit you little Dan Vs. pit: woah thsi guy has an attitude problem plautena: yes he basicailyl hates everythign that is dan vs. pit: oh yeah this guy i saw him in the hub before it turned into discovery family palutena: godo then you probaly know about him pit: yeah dan vs. is a grumpy guy that hates everything except his cat mr. miggens he spends most of the show trying to get revenge on things he hates virdi: that si actualyl pretty good pit: thanks you know thinking of this he reminds me of you virid viridi: grr! pit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Palutena's Guidance